


Father of the Pack

by leckadams



Series: Reincarnation Challenge [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pack Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leckadams/pseuds/leckadams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Week 12 of Reincarnation Challenge</p>
<p>Prompt: Since it’s the last week we’re giving you free rein to write whatever you want this week. But here’s the catch: make it about 3B. What’s going to happen in 3B???????????????????? *weeps thinking about it*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father of the Pack

**Author's Note:**

> I've really enjoyed these and I hope you enjoyed reading these! Thanks to Missus_T_ for her help with this craziness and make sure to check back when season 3B starts!

Stiles knew things were going to change. Having your parent, who is the sheriff, know that you spend your free time running around with people who shift to werewolves and technically are killers is bound to do that. But what Stiles didn’t expect was for his dad to take a role of father to the whole pack, Derek included. 

His dad was slick and started out slow, making Stiles clean out the spare room of the house so that there was space for guests if needed. Immediately after that, his dad presented him with house keys to pass out to Isaac, Lydia, Danny, Allison, and Derek. He also made sure to tell Stiles to remind Scott to put their house key on his key ring again. 

The next was weekly dinners. First it was just Isaac coming over, trying to get out of the McCall house since Scott’s dad was back for the moment. But then, Lydia and Allison showed up the next week. Eventually both Scott, Danny and Derek had joined in as well.

His dad then started asking about school and pack activities. 

After a few weeks of these things, Stiles saw the one thing that solidified his dad’s status as dad to the pack. He came home from school to find Derek wrapped in a hug with his dad while he sobbed on the couch. He could hear his dad murmuring what sounded like comforting words to Derek as he rubbed his back encouraging him to let it out.

Stiles crept up the stairs so that he didn’t disturb the scene on the couch. Once in his room, Stiles sat at his desk staring at this chess set. He was glad that he had told his dad about werewolves that time with Cora, but he wished that he had done so sooner. Maybe his dad could have helped them from the beginning, but there was no time for regret. His dad was there for them all now and was willing to help when he could.


End file.
